


Mage, Commoner, Elf

by NormandyStarlight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Game Spoilers, Happy Ending, Headcanon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormandyStarlight/pseuds/NormandyStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A three-part Dragon Age: Origin fanfiction detailing my head-canon for a happy ending for Liliwren Surana and Alistair. The first two parts will definitely be full of angst, but I promise, it will end well for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> Cover art by Shirrill on Tumblr.

Finally, the Landsmeet was over. The messy meeting, which likely lasted less than an hour, felt like an eternity. It had gone poorly as Liliwren had feared. Anora had betrayed them, chaotic fighting erupted, ending with a duel. Teryn Loghain had perished by the hand of the new king, Alistair.

She had grown to love Alistair him more than she ever felt possible. She felt horrible for having to put him in a position he absolutely dreaded having to be in; being king wasn’t what he wanted, but they had little choice.

After Niall’s death in the Circle Tower, Liliwren couldn’t imagine loving another. But Alistair’s quirky attitude and light-hearted jokes drew her out of her depression and, eventually, into his arms. She loved him now more than she ever did Niall, though to admit that to herself would still feel like a betrayal, even though her first love told her to move on when they met as he was dying in the Fade.

Alistair and Liliwren had been through so much together and been there for each other. They discovered the things they had in common, and taught each other about those which they didn’t. Liliwren grew fond of every inch of Alistair, from the crow’s feet around his caramel eyes, to his soft sandy hair, to his “lamppost,” and everything in between. He had memorized the intricacies of her pale face, pointed ears, and entire petite and toned body. Their love for each other was deep and evident to those around them, even if they were standing across the room from each other.

But now, as they returned to Arl Eamon’s estate in Denerim after the Landsmeet, Alistair’s voice and typical wit did not accompany their trip. Wynne, Leliana, Zevran and the Oghren went on and on joking optimistically about what would happen after the Blight had been ended, punctuated by Morrigan and Sten’s reminders about how that certainly had not happened yet. But Liliwren and Alistair walked in complete silence. The new king didn’t even let out a chuckle or crack a smile.

After taking some time to clean up, Liliwren donned her mage’s robes and headed to the room where Alistair was staying; his silence on their way back worried her. Alistair sat in a chair, facing the window, wearing noble’s clothing, not his usual silverite armor. Liliwren’s light footsteps created a soft sound on the stone flooring, which must have caught Alistair’s attention. Before Liliwren spoke, he immediately stood and turned towards Liliwren.

“We need to talk.”

Pain wrenched in her gut. An empty feeling encompassed Liliwren as Alistair approached, his tone more serious and sullen than it has ever been. Before she could speak he continued, his shoulders square and tense as he kept his distance from her.

“As king, there are certain…responsibilities I’ll have to attend to. Choosing a queen. Producing an heir…”

Alistair’s voice waivered at first, but evened out and flatly stated the reasons which led up to his final point.

“I can’t be with you anymore, Liliwren. If I don’t end this now, I fear I’ll never be able to. I’m sorry.” His head dropped to the floor, his shoulders slumped forward, hands balled into fists.

“I understand…” Liliwren managed to squeak out. Her tone feigned her usual grace; she was successful in hiding how much this tore her apart. “If you’ll excuse me,” she stated.

Liliwren’s bowed her head and dipped her body into a curtsy. Alistair caught the end of the formal gesture, his face twisting with heartache. Without looking him in the eye, Liliwren pivoted and glided elegantly to her room. 

Sten was waiting inside. He had taken to guarding her while they were in Eamon’s estate, and though Liliwren felt it unnecessary, she appreciated the gesture. She mustered the rest of her control and with an even and unrevealing voice, asked Sten to call Wynne to her quarters and excuse himself until Wynne recalled him.

Liliwren plopped on to the bed, her arms falling limply at her sides. Her entire body froze as she stared down, careful that her gaze was not in view of anyone coming in or passing by the door. It squeaked open and closed again quickly, and the light footsteps and swooshing of enchanter’s robes approached her.

“My poor dear,” Wynne’s soft, reassuring voice met Liliwren’s ears as the senior enchanter sat next to the younger mage. All the sadness and anger built up in the elf released as she sobbed in her mentor’s arms.

* * *

“Your timing was idiotic.” Sten’s low, flat tone snapped Alistair from his thoughts. “Your actions were to be expected, honorable to most, but _when_ you chose to do them was incorrect and callow.”

Alistair furrowed his brow as Sten walked away immediately after making his point. Perhaps the qunari had a point. Alistair had just single-handedly destroyed the morale of their leader in battle.

He stood, unsure of what he could do about it, and began to pace and think. Debate apologizing. Ask her to start over. Explain he shouldn’t have ended things so quickly. But she already knew his future intentions and nothing could change that now.

His paces and strides grew longer and further into the hall, closer to Liliwren’s door. Each time he moved in that direction, he took a step closer to her room and turned around, changing his mind yet again.

The walls may have been stone and thick, but the doors were wooden and thin. With his next step towards the door, a sharp, exasperated breath shattered the silence. Alistair stopped inches from the door and listened, only for a moment.

Wynne’s muffled voice accompanied the labored breathing, “But Liliwren…”

“But what, Wynne?!” A voice familiar in timbre but not tone erupted on the other side of the door. Desperation and despair colored the voice of Alistair’s love. “I was a fool to think he could love me. A mage? Commoner? _Elf?!”_

Alistair backed away from the door, able to hear no more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Leasalla and the guests for the kudos on chapter one! 
> 
> I figured since it's fanfiction author appreciation day and this is already written, I would go ahead and upload it now! ;) Part three will come soon, but not quite as fast as it's not written yet. Feel free to leave comments or reviews - I would love to hear what anyone reading thinks!

 

The journey from Denerim to Redcliffe was a challenge for Liliwren. Camp in particular. She had gotten used to Alistair meeting her in her tent. To the comfortable crowded space they both occupied, their bodies pressed together, his calloused hands caressing the softest parts of her skin…

But this last journey was different. He didn't seek her out, and she avoided having any contact with him. Wynne, Leliana, and Zevran all had come by to check on her, though. Liliwren didn't question Wynne's motives, of course, but she did wonder about Leliana's. The bard had expressed interest in being more than just friends with Liliwren in the past, and now knew about her and Alistair's separation. Liliwren made it clear to Leliana that she was "fine on her own," thought it was a lie and they both knew it. Later, Zevran stopped by to tell Liliwren a humourous story and cheer her up. He was truly a good friend, and Liliwren was especially thankful for his lighthearted nature during the past trip.

Once they had arrived at Castle Redcliffe, Liliwren couldn't avoid Alistair. They had to be present in meetings together, discuss strategy together. She had to pretend she was alright being in the same room as him, fighting alongside him. But she wasn't. In a sense, this was harder than being in camp; she couldn't avoid him. She had to see the way he looked at her, the way his eyes glossed over and his frown deepened when their eyes inadvertently met.

Then Riordan had mentioned needing to speak with her and Alistair privately. Something about killing the Archdemon that they didn't know about. _I'm a Grey Warden who doesn't even know the first thing about killing the Archdemon...how did I even make it this far?_

Dwelling on the upcoming meeting with Riordan had eaten away at Liliwren for the rest of the day. Well, at what was left of her after having to be around Alistair.

Eventually the sun had completely set and stars lit up the sky, meaning that it was time for their meeting with Riordan. Liliwren was shocked to find Alistair already present when she arrived; she wasn't used to him being ahead of her. Without delay, Riordan explained unfortunate truth the the other wardens: One of the three of them would have to die in order to kill the Archdemon.

"Then let it be me," Liliwren had stated without hesitation; emotionless. She didn't dare look to Alistair for his reaction.

"I appreciate your sense of duty, but as the most veteran warden, I should be the one to give the final blow. The taint is strongest in me and I have less time left than you two left anyways." Riordan offered.

However, the strategy he came up with made that option seem unlikely; Riordan would likely die aiding them in getting to the Archdemon, meaning Liliwren or Alistair would have to deliver the final blow. And she couldn't let him do that.

_No. Alistair has a duty to his kingdom. He has to survive._

"If you'll excuse me," Alistair's voice and the clamor of his armor as he strode towards the door brought Liliwren from her thoughts. She found it odd that he dismissed himself first; in the past, Alistair would have waited for Liliwren to leave and then followed her out. _Things are different now._

She bid Riordan good night, and shuffled back to her room. To her surprise, Morrigan was there waiting for her - with a plan that would save them both.

Liliwren's jaw all but hit the floor when Morrigan concluded her explanation. "Let me make sure I understand you correctly, Morrigan," the elven warden paced as she continued. "You want _me_ to convince Alistair to sleep with _you_ , which will create a baby that will absorb the Archdemon's spirit instead of it killing Alistair or myself. The child won't be harmed, but you will disappear with it forever."

Liliwren stopped and looked at Morrigan, who responded with a simple "precisely."

An exasperated sigh escaped Liliwren. "I can't deny giving Alistair the option since it exists. I'll be back soon."

"Do be persuasive!" Morrigan called as Liliwren begrudgingly exited her room.

The door to Alistair's was shut. _Maybe he's already asleep. Perhaps I should just take this as a sign._

The clatter of Alistair's armor hitting the ground indicated that he actually was awake, and so Liliwren bravely knocked on the door. Alistair's voice called _,_ requesting a moment. Liliwren took a deep breath and straightened her posture. Almost immediately, the door swung open.

"Liliwren…" Alistair's voice met her ears, saddened and surprised. "Come in," he offered, leaving the door open as she followed him in.

"I saw Morrigan standing by your door as I walked past." Alistair admitted as he leaned against the bedpost. "What does she have cooked up now?"

"Alistair, I love you, you know that, right?" The words escaped Liliwren's mouth - traitorous words, and not those she had practiced in her mind.

"I - " he dropped his arms to his side. "I wondered if you still felt that way or if you hated me. I figured it wouldn't ever be somewhere in-between after what I said."

Liliwren began to pace again; she couldn't look at Alistair while telling him Morrigan's plan. "Morrigan has a way to ensure you and I both live, even should Riordan die before giving the Archdemon the final blow."

"Great! Let's hear it!" Alistair exclaimed. His posture brightened up, his eyes twinkled. Liliwren's gut twisted in confusion; he genuinely excited to know about the plan even though it was made it clear that the two of them could never be together again. He hadn't told her he loved her back seconds ago, and yet the sudden liveliness in his attitude suggested he wanted them both to live. Liliwren knew this sudden bout of optimism would be squashed as soon as she explained exactly what Morrigan's plan entailed.

"You'll have to sleep with her. Tonight," Liliwren stated flatly.

Alistair laughed uncomfortably. "Very funny, Liliwren. Is this your way at getting back at me for all the jokes?"

Liliwren stopped and bore her gaze directly into Alistair's eyes. "I'm not joking. And it will produce a child…"

"WHAT?" her new king exclaimed, all traces of humor gone from his voice. "How could you think I would even consider such a thing? What does she want? An heir?"

Liliwren squared her shoulders with fake confidence as her eyes flitted away from Alistair's. "She says the Archdemon's spirit will seek out the child instead of destroying you or I. That it won't harm the child, and that she will disappear with the baby...forever."

Elven ears waited for a response, her turquoise eyes trained on the floor. Alistair scoffed, and offered no words. _You knew he wouldn't agree to this...why did you even bother?_ Her cerulean orbs began to gloss over, but before the tears were evident, Liliwren raised her gaze to Alistair. "You're right, it's a ridiculous plan. I shouldn't have even brought it to you." She swallowed once and continued before Alistair could even think to respond. "I will only ask one more thing of you - that you allow me to strike the final blow against the Archdemon and die with dignity and honor. I shall never ask anything more of you again."

Holding backs tears, Liliwren turned on her heel and left Alistair's room, resisting any urge to look back over her shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose I had a rather productive day! Here's to writing, editing, and having the piece beta'd all in one day! I hope you enjoy the happy ending! :)

The light padding of soft elven footsteps and gentle swishing of mages robes announced Liliwren’s return to her room. Morrigan’s ears moved slightly, and though her back was to Liliwren as she faced the fire, the upturn of her lips was clear.

“Back so soon, are you?” Morrigan happily mused as she turned to face her friend. Upon laying eyes on Liliwren, Morrigan’s smirk became a scowl, and the coyness in her voice became contempt. “Oh.”

The elven mage’s eyes were red and  brimming over with tears. “Morrigan, I’m so sorry. I --- I couldn’t…” Liliwren’s voice broke as she approached her friend and attempted to deliver the bad news.

The mage from the wilds folded her arms across her chest. “I cannot and will not stand by and watch you throw your life away for that fool.” she replied tersely, walking past Liliwren towards the door.

“Wait.”

A third, velvety, deep voice filled the room. Liliwren recognized the timbre immediately, but forced herself not to react. She simply waited, staring into the fire, attempting to secretly dry her eyes while listening.

“Morrigan, I would like to speak with you, but I need to talk to Liliwren first. Would you wait for me in my quarters down the hall?”

“Gladly, my king,” Morrigan positively mocked the man. Boots clicked on the stone floor as she left the room.

“Liliwren,” he murmured her name like a prayer as heavy footsteps announced his approach.

A warm, slightly tanned hand clasped her shoulder. Heat and sparks from his touch practically burned through the fabric of her robe as the visitor’s other hand brushed Liliwren’s arm and gently spun her around to face him.

“Alistair,” she breathed his name, though she had not needed to see his face to know it was him. She placed a delicate but firm hand on his chest to steady herself and create the slightest amount of space between them.

His bare, calloused hand moved across her face, wiping off a stray tear Liliwren had missed. “I’m so sorry…” he began, his caramel eyes searching her turquoise ones.

Liliwren tore her eyes away from his, and stepped away, looking down to the floor. “What do you want, Alistair?” She asked, her timbre a mixture of confusion, contempt, and hope.

“You.”

The simple answer caused Liliwren to reflexively snap her head upwards and lock her gaze back on his.

“I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but I accidentally overheard something you said to Wynne back in Denerim after the Landsmeet.” Alistiar looked down, embarrassed, and fumbled with his hands. “It’s been, well, haunting me ever since.”

Liliwren blinked at Alistair in response, not wanting to interrupt a word of what he might say next.

He cleared his throat, straightened his posture with confidence, and continued. “You said that you were foolish to believe that I could ever want you -- a mage. A commoner. An Elf.” Alistair took Liliwren’s tiny pale hands in his own strong ones. “But then I realized that those are some of the reasons _why_ I love you. Why we’re good together. And why I couldn’t imagine having anyone else by my side for the rest of my life.” He paused slightly before uttering the next few words, squeezing gently on her hands. “As my queen.”

 Alistair’s admittance elicited a breathy gasp from Liliwren; she never expected this turn of events. As stubborn as Alistair was, she was sure he had made up his mind, and she had certainly done nothing to attempt to make him change it.

 “I only hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me - “

 Liliwren interrupted Alistair - her silence had gone on long enough. “I already have, Alistair.”

 Swiftly and naturally, he pulled her in for an embrace, nuzzling his nose into her hair, breathing in her usual scent of juniper berries. “Thank you,” Alistair whispered huskily into her pointed ear, squeezing her gently.  He released his hold on Liliwren and reluctantly pulled away from her, letting out a heavy sigh. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some business I have to attend to with Morrigan.”

 “Alistair,” Liliwren spoke, stepping in towards him, placing her hand against his chest, this time sweetly, and fumbled the fabric slightly. As she looked up into his soft brown eyes, his hand found itself around the small of her back, his nose against hers. “Thank you,” she softly spoke, planting the tiniest of kisses on his lips before releasing her love.

 He smiled as he backed away towards the door, and just before he left said one more thing:

 “No, my love, thank _you.”_

* * *

# Epilogue

 “The Archdemon is dead, the darkspawn have been driven out of Ferelden, and we have put an end to the blight!” Alistair’s triumphant voice filled the hall of the Landsmeet chambers accompanied by the cheers of nobles and soldiers.

“And while I’m sure you all can’t stand to hear another piece of good news, that’s exactly what I’ve got for you. Yep, that’s me. The bringer of good news. At least for now. Well, let’s hope it stays that way,” Alistair cleared his throat, erasing the tinge of nervousness that had tainted his confident sarcastic tone.

 “I’ve chosen a queen.” Soft murmurs and whispers began to fill the chambers. “And before you ask. One: no, she hasn’t bewitched me and I’m not under any sort of spell. Trained as a templar, remember?” Alistair pointed at himself and the silly smirk on his face. Eyebrows began to raise in the crowd, and he let out a small chortle. “Right. Anyways,”  the new king moved on to his next point. “Two: no, she’s not a noble, so yes, that means she is a commoner, which given my upbringing, I honestly prefer.” The crowd was now stunned into silence, all eyes on the king. “And three: should she accept, Ferelden will have its first ever elven queen.” As expected, the last bit elicited a many gasps, a few smiles, a couple of chuckles, and a scowl or two. “If you haven’t figured it out by now, she’s also the only other remaining Grey Warden in Ferelden.” Before anyone could dare to make a comment, Alistair continued. “Liliwren Surana, please step forward.”

The entire chamber filled with silence, all eyes trained on their new King Alistair, and the Grey Warden Liliwren. A mage. A commoner. An elf.

 Alistair nervously cleared his throat. “Liliwren, would you do me the honor of standing by my side, for the rest of our lives, as my wife and queen?”

 She smiled softly as she placed one foot behind the other and bent her knees. “You need not even ask, my king.” This time as she curtseyed, Alistair’s heart fluttered and raced. Liliwren’s turquoise eyes met Alistair’s light caramel ones as she lifted out of the reverent posture. “It will be _my_ honor, Alistair,” she smiled widely.

 Alistair grinned like a fool while the Landsmeet erupted with a surprisingly joyous response.

 And this time, for the first time in the presence of an audience, Alistair kissed Liliwren without hesitation.


End file.
